


The Toy Shop by the Round Robin Bandits

by Orithain



Series: Round Robin Shop Stories [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Round Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Alex decides to have fun with Mulder and some toys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written by the Round Robin Bandits: Aries, Dr. Ruthless, Orithain, Rowanne, Lucy Snowe  
> Originally posted July 1999.

Alex broke into Mulder’s apartment with a practiced skill. He was in town for the night and looking for something to kill time. He had decided it was long past time for Mulder and him to sit down and hash out the complex emotions _or hormonal impulses_ between them. With this in mind, he let himself into the bedroom, grimacing at the gaudy mirrored water bed, and started to lay out objects on the bedside table.

  * Handcuffs. Check. Two sets.

  * Ball gag. Check.

  * Foot restraints with velvet lining to prevent damage to tender skin. Check.

  * Lube. Check. Four flavors.

  * Dildos. Check. Vibrating and regular.

  * Cat-o-nine-tails. Check. Again velvet to prevent damage.

  * Cock rings. Check.

  * 18 gauge stainless steel needle with locking hub...nah....not for their first date.




Having set up the required equipment and placing the champagne in the ice bucket to chill, Alex sat by the door in the dark waiting for Mulder to come home.

~*~*~

Fox Mulder dragged one foot after another down the hall. Damn, it seemed longer than usual to number forty-two.

He inserted the key in the lock and pushed the door open. He kicked it shut, wincing at the unintended slam.

_Shit._

He began to remove his jacket, when something grabbed him from behind, twisting the jacket around his arms, effectively binding them behind him. He began to struggle immediately, when the smell of leather reached his nostrils. He froze, chest heaving.

"What the fuck do you want, Krycek?"

"I’m flattered, Mulder. You knew it was me without even turning around."

"Gutter rats all pretty much smell the same."

A soft, velvety chuckle tickled his right ear. "You sure know how to flatter a guy. You know what? Just because you’re so sweet, I’m going to let you choose which toy we play with first."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

The tip of Alex’s tongue found the interior of Mulder’s ear. "Come see what I’ve got for you," he whispered, sending a shudder through the other man.

He gently pushed Mulder toward the bedroom, stopping just inside the doorway. Mulder’s eyes fell to the objects on the table.

"What the fuck is all this?"

"I had a little extra pocket change, and I thought I’d buy you a few gifts."

"You’re really crazy, you know that?" Mulder rasped.

"I’ve been told. But hell, so are you. Should make for an interesting evening, dontcha think?"

Mulder started to swear at him, but then his eyes returned to the toys laid out so temptingly before him. He knew that if he let Krycek leave this room without fucking him, he’d never forgive himself. The feeling of the hard cock pressed against his ass told him that he probably didn’t have that option anyway.

Krycek nibbled on Mulder’s earlobe for a moment before blowing on the damp skin, making a shiver run through the older man’s body. "So, what’s it going to be, Mulder? You know you want to play."

Mulder groaned. "The restraints."

Alex couldn’t restrain a victorious grin. "Cuffs or ankle restraints?"

"Both."

"Ohh, Fox, you **are** a bad boy, aren’t you?" Alex chuckled in his ear, pressing even closer until his cock was pressed deep into the crevice between Mulder’s cheeks. "Undress for me."

Mulder hesitated, reason making one last attempt to remind him of what this man was. But reason wasn’t in charge tonight, and Mulder expected to be well-fucked before the night was over. He intended to have some of what the ratbastard had been teasing him with for years.

He stepped forward, away from Alex, and turned to face the blazing green eyes as he slowly stripped his clothes off. Alex watched each garment fall to the floor, slowly turning a proper FBI agent into a naked, needy man who was practically begging to be fucked.

"Lie down on the bed, Mulder."

Mulder did as he was told, lying in the center of the bed with his arms raised to make it easier to cuff him to the headboard and his legs spread apart, waiting for the restraints. Moments later, Alex surveyed his handiwork with satisfaction. Fox Mulder, cuffed and restrained, naked, his cock straining toward Alex, was the prettiest sight he’d ever seen.

"Okay, Mulder, I let you choose the start, but from now on, it’s my show."

Mulder swallowed audibly, wondering for instant just what he’d let himself in for. Then he moaned almost audibly when Alex reached for one of the tubes of lube, squeezing a generous amount onto Mulder’s hip.

Alex scooped up the cool gel, smoothing it over Mulder’s ass and inside him, inserting a finger quickly followed by another as Mulder squirmed under his attentions.

"Like that, Fox? That’s just the beginning." Alex grinned lasciviously at his new sextoy, then reached over to the table again, picking up a moderately large vibrating dildo and sliding it inside Mulder.

Mulder couldn’t prevent the cry of pain that escaped him, soon followed by moans of pleasure. As soon as the dildo was completely buried inside him, Alex pounced, swallowing his cock in one gulp.

Mulder screamed.

~*~*~

Mulder’s scream continued until his voice was cracking and raw. Krycek twisted and stroked the dildo inside his burning flesh, gradually increasing the vibration while his tongue and lips performed obscene miracles on Mulder’s cock.

The rat bastard refused to set a rhythm, however, leaving Mulder on an aching, razored edge, unable to plunge into the release he craved.

"Bastard.... Goddamnyoutohell.... Let me.... need to...." Mulder fought his bonds with useless desperation.

Krycek gave a wicked grin and deepthroated him in one swift move and started fucking him with the dildo. Mulder let out a joyous cry as his balls crawled upward and he felt the first delirious tremors. Then, suddenly, the dildo was ripped out of him and his cock was left wet, aching and untouched. His voice choked on a sob as Krycek moved in a blur of motion and Mulder felt him clamp a ring on his cock.

"Fuck!! Bastard! Kill you...."

"Now, now," Krycek petted him in a parody of comfort. "I’ve hardly even begun to have my fun with you. I still have **lots** of toys."

Krycek moved to stand and stared at the bedside table with mock concentration. "Any requests, Foxy?"

Mulder’s reply was an incoherent shout that might have been obscenities.

"You really don’t seem to appreciate all the trouble I’m going to for you," Krycek murmured. "Maybe this will help your attitude."

Mulder looked on with fear and anticipation as Krycek picked up the cat o’ nine tails and slapped it against his still-denimed thigh. "Yes, this should do nicely."

Watching Krycek raise the whip with menacing grace, Mulder braced himself and closed his eyes. He was oddly disappointed to feel the soft caress of velvet against his tortured cock. Opening his eyes, he saw that Krycek was silently laughing at him.

As he struggled futilely to come up with a biting insult, Krycek raised the whip again and Mulder felt the painful lash against his thighs. The whip **was** velvet, but Krycek had enough strength in his arm to make the blow count.

Mulder closed his eyes again and tried not to whimper as the lashes marked a sporadic path along his body. Krycek lingered on his thighs for awhile, occasionally glancing Mulder’s rigid flesh, prompting strangled groans. Then he moved up to torture aching nipples; then down to worry his calves and the soles of his feet. Mulder’s awareness was eclipsed to a maelstrom of luxurious pain, all centered in his throbbing, aching cock. He’d never wanted to, needed to come so badly in his life. If this didn’t kill him, Mulder vowed to make Krycek very, very sorry.

Finally _too soon_ , Krycek laid the whip to the side. Mulder opened his eyes and stared at him with passionate fury. "Take this cock ring off and **fuck** me," he demanded.

Krycek laughed and finally began taking off his clothes. Once naked, he climbed on to the bed and knelt between Mulder’s splayed legs. "Oh, I’m not going to fuck you **yet** " he said with a mischievous grin. "There’s a reason I bought flavored lube, after all."

He bent forward, and Mulder let out another scream when he felt the warm tongue against his anus. Krycek gave the puckered opening a few teasing licks and then began thrusting it within him. Psychedelic colors began to burst through Mulder’s vision, and he began to seriously wonder if he was going to survive this.

After a final, delicious stroke, Krycek moved to crouch over him. "Mmmm. Grape. Wanna taste?"

Mulder was mortified to realize he was nodding eagerly and then Krycek was claiming his mouth with a brutal kiss. As Krycek’s tongue probed and explored his mouth with dizzying intensity, Mulder moaned happily. The other man’s mouth tasted like Kool-Aid and musk. It was the most delicious flavor Mulder had ever known.

Finally, Krycek pulled away and stared down at him with gleaming intensity. "So, you want me to fuck you?"

~*~*~

Mulder looked at his nemesis, crouching above him. He took in the long legs, the deep chest, the strong shoulders and the ... oh God, his cock. He wanted so badly to taste that cock as it bobbed there above him, so strong and straight and downright tasty. He whimpered, just a little bit as he gazed at it, all his powers of speech had deserted him.

Krycek, who was examining the lubes and trying to decide whether to go for orange or strawberry next, glanced down at his victim, who at this moment was gasping as he gazed at the tempting length of Krycek’s mighty organ.

It took him only a few seconds to realize what Mulder wanted, and he smiled, a little nastily as he moved to run his cock over Mulder’s plush lips.

"You want this, Mulder?" There was a pause as Mulder tried vainly to form a sentence...even a word. Finally, as he heard Krycek’s soft laugh deriding him, he nodded, and opened his lips to admit the purple head of that beautiful cock. Krycek arched backwards in sheer pleasure as he felt the swirling of Mulder’s tongue over his swollen flesh, and all too soon, he pulled away, knowing that the mouth on him would prove too much in only a matter of seconds more.

Mulder was uttering plaintive little cries as he tried to get some relief, but the ring around his cock prevented him from getting to where he really wanted, needed to go. He took a deep breath.

"Krycek?" there was a pause as the other man finally decided to go with the strawberry, opening the tube and squeezing it into the palm of his hand.

"Mulder... you’re feeling better? You recovered the power of speech." Krycek’s hand descended between his legs and Mulder croaked as the other man started to probe inside his ass. Mulder was caught. The sensations inside him were building to such intensity that he felt as if he were about to explode, and his vocabulary had descended to a litany of "Please, please, please..." as Krycek continued his assault on the other man’s prostate. Grabbing the vibrator, he brought it to Mulder’s ass once more and bent to tongue the fuzzy sacs that contained his balls as he thrust the dildo in and out of his ass. The scent of strawberries was incredible, and Mulder could feel his climax build in spite of the cock ring. He screamed when the rat bastard stopped and pulled away from him, leaving him lying, balls taut and quivering, teetering on the brink of something that was too big and fierce to be called an orgasm.

He could not stop screaming. He was past the point of pleasure and deep into pain when Krycek finally began to unfasten the cock ring, telling him as he did so that he had better not come or he would be punished. Mulder could only look, wild eyed at him as he spoke. The words had somehow lost their meaning. His mouth was dry now and his body tingled and surged from hairline to toes. Krycek stretched himself out to lie against Mulder, silken skin sliding over his as the double agent pulled his head forward to kiss him, licking at the full lower lip until the other man sobbed. Then he plunged in with his tongue again to explore the heated vault of his mouth.

Mulder sank himself into that kiss, trying desperately to press himself into the other man. Krycek was having none of it, however, and he carefully avoided the straining erection that the other man was trying so desperately to satisfy.

At last, Krycek could see that the other man was beside himself, and he moved down the bed to unlock the ankle restraints, and applied the orange lube to his cock. Lying alongside Mulder, he nosed the head of his cock up against Mulders puckered, loosened ass and held onto his shoulder for purchase before ramming home into the groaning, semi-fainting man. Mulder pushed back into him shamelessly as Krycek buried himself in the heat of him.

Krycek, who had the fourth flavor of lube to test, took a handful of the peach flavoring and began to stroke it onto Mulder’s cock, at first whisper gentle, but gradually getting more insistent as he began to move inside of Mulder. Finally, the two of them were plunging at each other as they raced towards orgasm. Mulder came first. Hardly surprising that would happen after all the torment he had undergone. He came with a howl that reverberated around his room, and as he felt the sweet rush of pleasure/pain rush through him from end to end he saw the white sticky fluid burst from him, to spurt high in the air. The sight of it in the ceiling mirror contributed to his excitement. Krycek felt the pulsing of Mulder’s orgasm, and had been watching the shamelessly sluttish FBI agent desperately try to find completion. When he finally succeeded, Krycek could hold back no longer and he thrust hard, straining into his lover as he exploded, pouring his seed into him as he groaned.

As Krycek slowly came to his senses he became aware that Mulder was running his tongue over his neck. He turned to kiss the older man long and hard, before peeling himself away from him and turning to put on his clothes.

"Krycek? Wait, what about me?" Mulder’s voice was quiet and sounded very much as if he had been used. "Krycek, don’t go. Hey, Krycek. Come back! Krycek...."

The door of his apartment swung shut with a soft click, and Fox Mulder, tasting of four different flavors, still cuffed to his headboard, knew that he had experienced the high for the evening, and it would be all downhill from there.


End file.
